micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Democratic Republic of Azikistan
North Azikistan, officially the''' Democratic Republic of Azikistan''', is a landlocked communist country in Asia, bordered by the State of Badakhshan west,Kyrgyzstan to the north, South Azikistan to the south, and China to the east. The formation of the Democratic Republic of Azikistan was a result of .various disagreements,and internal problems in the Azik Kingdom Azikistan became splitted into two indenpendent states with the north occupied by communists and the south by the remaining monarchists but became a dictatorship .after a civil war The two governments were formed: the Democratic Republic of Azikistan in the north, and the Republic of Azikistan Despite they claim both themselfs as the legitimate government of Azikistan, They have very bare relations However the 2 never fighted a war DR Azikistan is a single-party marxist leninist republic. It espouses Marxism and is governed by a single party communist politburo dominated by the Azik People's Revolutionary Party. The capital city is Gohar however Mayataskah is the seat of the government. The official language in North Azikistan is Aziki. Azikistan is a multi-ethnic country with the politically and culturally dominant Turk-Arabic people making up approximately 60% of the population, Other groups are Chinese, Europeans and Afro-Africans, who forms 40% of the population, Etymology In the Azik language, the country's name is "Abarijkshia witch literally mean "Azik Country".Azikistan means the Land of the Aziks The name North Azikistan came due the location of the nation History As a fantasy nation Azikistan began as a fictional nation in a fictional world in 2009. It was called: the "Mountanous Aziki Republic" and was a democratc, various fake head of states was created It was non-serious and existed in Shady's immagination However it was inactive and was dissolved Kingdom of Azikistan The Kingdom of Azikistan as a micronation was founded as a project with was revaled by Shady Morsi who have a king and a chieftain (Prime Minister), the original name was: "Kingdom of Azikistan" It was inspired by the fantasy version of Azikistan and Turkic-Persian-Arab culture was also maded The Kingdom began sending indenpendence declearations to the East Turkestani Government ,Kosovo the TRNC and South Ossetia. In the end, a weak government and a failed monarch, Soon the state become divided The division of Azikistan into South and North was a fact North Azikistan Unlike the Republic of Azikistan the Democratic Republic of Azikistan had more sucess in gaining international recognition South Azikistan was diplomatically isolated by states, due its nationalism and racism at the time the most nations recognize DR Azikistan legitimate govenrment of Azikistan Government The Democratic Republic of Azikistan, along with China, Cuba, Laos, Transnitia,Vietnam and North Korea, is one of the world's six remaining single-party socialist states officially espousing communism. Its current state constitution, 2013 Constitution, asserts the central role of the Azik People's Revolutionary Party in all division of government, politics and society. The General Secretary of the Communist Party performs numerous key administrative and executive functions, controlling the party's national organization and state appointments, as well as setting policy. Only political organizations The President of the Democratic Republic of Azikistan is the titular head of state and the nominal commander-in-chief of the military, serving as the Chairman of the Council of Supreme Defense and Security. The Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Azikistan is the head of government, presiding over a council of ministers composed of three deputy prime ministers and the heads of 26 ministries and commissions. Political parties Administrative Districts Unlike South Azikistan the Democratic Republic of Azikistan have no provincies but districts the districts are semi atonomus its named after a mayor city in the area and have its own division Military The Revolutionary Army of Azikistan,is the national defence forces of the Democratic Republic of Azikistan Its smaller then its southren counterpart though is the armed forces of the Democratic Republic of Azikistan The RAA includes: Ground Force (including Strategic Rear Forces), Navy, Air Force, Border Defense Force, . However, Azikistan does not have a specific separate Ground Forces or Army branch. All of the ground troops, army corps, military districts, and specialized arms belong to the Ministry of Defence (Democratic Republic of Azikistan), directly under command of the Central Military Commission, Minister of Defence, and General Staff (Democratic Republic of Azikistan). Foreign relations Hostile relations * South Azikistan Geography Culture & Demographics Category:Azikistan Category:Communist